


Priorities

by BlancaPowell



Category: No Fandom, PlayChoices, The Freshman Series (Visual Novels)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 21:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlancaPowell/pseuds/BlancaPowell





	Priorities

“So I told her I couldn’t come and she was so mad at me! Can you believe it?” Amy asks her boyfriend while taking off her coat. Chris murmurs something in response, eyes glued to his phone.

“Are you listening to me Captain?” She asks once again, approaching him.

“Hmm? Of course, tell me more,” he answers quickly, his eyes never leaving the screen.

Amy frowned but continued, “so as I was saying, Becca was so offended I didn’t want to come that she literally cursed my name. So many people stared at us and I wanted to kill her ugh!”

“That’s great sweetie, I’m proud of you,” Chris says.

“You’re…what? You think I should have killed her?” 

“Yes love, it’s a great idea.”

“Chris are you listening?” Amy raises her voice, annoyed.

“Sure,” he looks up and meets her eyes, “always.” Chris smiles and turnes his attention back to his phone.

“So if I wanted to dye my hair, let’s say, green, do you think I should do it?” She asks teasingly.

“Yes, yes, totally,” Chris mutters.

“James offered me a role in a new porn movie, should I accept it?” She raises an eyebrow waiting for his answer.

“You can do anything love, go for it.”

“CHRIS!” Amy yells, “What are you doing?”

“What?” Chris quickly hides his phone in his pocket. “Nothing, what happened?”

“You just said I should star in porn!”

“I…what?!” Chris asks as Amy shakes her head.

“What were you doing on your phone?” Amy asks but Chris only shrugs. “Tell me, you were so occupied, what were you doing?”

“Nothing! Listen, I’m sorry I didn’t listen, you have my full attention now,” he promises as Amy narrows her eyes.

“Not so fast, what were you doing?” she inquires and Chris rolls his eyes. “Are you going to make another evidence board to see what I’ve been up to?” He says and regrets that the second Amy hits him with a pillow. “I’m sorry, sorry, I didn’t mean that, ouch, stop it, Amy!!!” He pleads, laughing and trying to escape from his girlfriend.

“You. Tell. Me. What. Were. You. Doing. On. Your. Phone. Powell! What are you hiding?”

“It’s nothing I swear!” Chris promises.

“Oh my gosh, were you watching porn?! That’s why your cheeks are so red!” She suddenly gasps as she realizes what her boyfriend might have been doing.

Chris eyes widen, “No! No! I didn’t, it was just a, errr, something about football.”

She narrows her eyes as Chris walks up to her and kisses her cheek. He’s just about to walk up the stairs when his phone slips from his pocket and falls down. He meets Amy’s eyes for a second before both of them dive after the phone. Amy catches it first and runs from Chris unlocking his cell. “No, Amy, please!” he asks but it’s too late. Amy raises her eyebrows as she takes in what she sees. Chris closes his eyes waiting for her reaction. 

“Chris?” she asks trying not to laugh, “What is it?” 

“So, don’t laugh but AJ got obsessed with this app called  _Choices_ and she said she ran out of diamonds but I didn’t want to buy them for her so I said I’d play some chapters to earn the diamonds for her, especially that she’s way too young for some of the books, and err, I accidentally bought the Corgi in this book  _Royal Romance_  and now I needed to earn more diamonds so she wouldn’t notice.” He looks at her and sees her amused expression. “For my defence, the Corgi was doing the sad face and just look at him, how could you say no?” 

“Chris,” Amy laughs, “Chris, Chris, Chris.” 

“What?” he asks confused. 

“Nothing,” she chuckles, “let’s earn some diamonds together.”


End file.
